


i'll be yours truly unbelievable

by princesshemmings (deludedlarry)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, ashton calls him princess, even though they don't REALLY have sex, idek what this is, just go with it, luke is a prince, luke is seventeen, so this is tagged as underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deludedlarry/pseuds/princesshemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was an incredibly stupid idea. He didn't even know anything about this guy (unless you count that he knows his name is Ashton and that he has pretty eyes and curly hair). He could be one of those 'dangerous' people his mother was always talking about. But he took one look at Ashton and immediately knew that he wasn't going to hurt him. Call it intuition or just plain idiocy, but he felt that he could trust this stranger. Then again, he didn't have a lot of experience with strangers. Whatever. Fuck it.</p><p>AU in which every country in the world has a king and queen. Luke just so happens to be the prince of Australia.<br/>alternatively titled: why are my titles always irrelevant all time low lyrics</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title from hello brooklyn by all time low which has absolutely nothing to do with this fic oops. but luke is a prince so yeah. also, i laughed so hard every time i wrote 'queen liz' because it is so accurate

Luke Hemmings was always able to get what he wanted. He was a prince, after all. He didn't often use this to his advantage, like most would expect him to, only when he absolutely needed it.

Like when he was nine and wanted a guitar. And if Luke wanted a guitar, a guitar was what Luke got. A very pretty, very expensive guitar. But, Luke figured since he didn't ask for things often (not that he needed to, as everything was provided for him before he could ask), he figured he could let the spoiling slide.

When he _did_ ask for something, though, it usually wasn't something that could be bought. Like when he was six and decided that he wanted to go to school like normal kids did instead of being homeschooled like his brothers were. Or when he was in Year Ten and wanted to have Michael and Calum over, despite the fact that up until then he hadn't been allowed to bring people back to the palace with him. 

His mother had allowed it though, anything for her baby. Plus, he had begged and the queen could never say no to a begging and pouting Luke Hemmings.

When Luke began school, he started out with no friends. Then again, wasn't everyone friendless on the first ever day of school? Up until then, the only human contact he'd had besides family and people who worked in the castle were royalty from other countries who came for important meetings or the yearly ball his parents held at the castle. His birth had been all over the news, obviously, but his parents had wanted to keep him out of the spotlight until he was old enough to handle it. That meant Luke was not allowed to leave the castle grounds.

Of course, that all flew out the window when Luke was six and had run into the parlor announcing that he wanted to attend school. Previously, he had been homeschooled just as his brothers had been but Luke wanted _friends_ and there were only so many friends he could make when the only people he was around were the palace staff.

Eventually, the king and queen had given in to the prince's pleading and registered him for primary school. They had warned him that people may treat him differently because he was the prince, to be careful who he became friends with. Of course, he was way too excited to begin school and that talk kind of flew in one ear and out the other. He'd ended up learning the hard way that not everyone is friends with you because they like you for you, more that they like what family you came from. Thus, the king and queen had made a rule that none of the friends Luke made were allowed to return to the palace with him. Additionally, the king and queen had a guard wait outside of the school every day and keep an eye on the prince. They were too worried to let him attend otherwise. 

So he'd had to deal with people pretending to be friends with him once they'd realized who he was. But despite this, he found that he quite liked going to school every day (even if the other kids think he's a bit weird because he likes school). On his first day of secondary school, though, he'd found that not everyone would pretend to like him because he was royalty and they were afraid of what he was capable of (which, to their credit, was quite a lot).

This was when he met Michael Clifford.

A couple of primary schools combined to make one secondary school. This was why he'd never seen Michael Clifford before in his life. On the first day of school, twelve-year-old Luke Hemmings walked into his history class and took a seat, already grabbing a pencil to take note of anything important the teacher said. Once the classroom filled up with students, the teacher, Ms. Bell, began to take attendance. This made Luke nervous—it always did—because while most people didn't recognize him by his face right away yet, the name Hemmings did make people shoot up in their seats and stare at him for the rest of the day.

"Hemmings, Luke."

Ms. Bell could not even contain the surprise in her voice as she read out the name and immediately everyone in the room looked around excitedly. Luke raised his hand halfway and whispered, "Here."

He looked around awkwardly for a moment because hadn’t any of these kids' parents told them it's not polite to stare? Even Ms. Bell's mother had to have told her this at some point. He met another boy's eyes across the room—Michael Clifford, he remembered. He knew who he was because when the teacher had called his name, Luke had taken note of how great this boy's fringe was. Michael merely glared at Luke and scowled before turning around in his seat. Ms. Bell cleared her throat and continued calling out the rest of the names.

Luke scrunched his eyebrows together at Michael's weird behavior. What had Luke done to _him_?

oOo

For the next two years, Luke and Michael hated each other. They'd barely said three words to one another in all the time they'd gone to school together but there was really no need to. Luke had a lot of friends and Michael had one. Calum was this skinny, dark-haired kid that Michael hung around with _all the time—_ not that Luke was paying attention or anything. He wouldn't admit it if you tortured him for years but Luke was kind of envious of Michael. He'd rather have one _really good friend_ like Calum instead of a bunch of fake ones he couldn't have a conversation with that consisted of more than 'hey, bro' and 'how about that maths exam?'

By just watching them—not that Luke _did_ , jeez—he could tell that Calum and Michael were best friends and that they cared about each other a lot. Luke vaguely wondered how long they'd known each other because neither of them went to Luke's primary school so that meant that they'd gone to the same one. Luke wished that he had a friend.

oOo

On the first day of Year Ten, Luke walked into music class to find that both Michael and Calum were in that class. Luke took the only empty seat left which was directly behind Calum and diagonally behind Michael. Michael turned around at his arrival and scrunched up his nose in distaste. Luke merely rolled his eyes in return, leaning back in his seat and getting ready for a long class in which the teacher proceeded to tell them about the course as if they hadn't known what the class entailed when they _signed up for it_.

The music teacher finally got around to telling them what they were doing that day. A partner project. Luke groaned quietly, these were the worst. Immediately, Calum and Michael partnered up and put their heads together, already talking about ideas. Unfortunately, there was an uneven amount of people in the class and suddenly people were crowding around Luke's desk, asking if he wanted to be their partner.

"Um..." Luke trailed off awkwardly, not wanting to offend anyone.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Holt walked over to them, raising his eyebrows. Even Michael and Calum had turned around to watch, a hint of interest on their faces.

"I'm not exactly sure?" Luke scratched the back of his neck. And then the rest of the students were talking at once, arguing and shouting. Luke was actually quite frightened, they were hovering over him and raising their voices at each other. Luke slouched in his chair. This was why he did _not_ like partner projects.

"Enough!" Mr. Holt shouted over the noise. Everyone quieted down but did not move away from Luke, who was starting to feel claustrophobic. The teacher turned to the only two people who were not fighting to be Luke's partner. "Would you mind if Mr. Hemmings worked with you two?"

Michael scowled but did not argue. Calum grinned at Luke and gestured for him to sit in the seat next to him. The other students made disappointed noises and paired off by themselves.

"Thanks," Luke bit his lip, his breathing still a little shaky. "I'm sorry about that, you guys probably didn't want to work with me."

"No problem, mate. You looked like you were in trouble so we saved you. You only owe us your life now," Calum joked.

Luke rolled his eyes but smiled all the same. It sounded like Calum was being genuinely nice and not just talking to him because the teacher had put them together.

For the assignment, they had to each play an instrument, learn a song from the list the teacher provided and play it together for the class. They had a week to learn it but Mr. Holt was only giving them time in class to work on it that day. And there were twenty minutes left in the class. Great. Enough time to pick a song, Luke guessed.

"So, anything good on that list?" Luke asked Michael, who was currently in possession of their copy.

"All of the good ones are songs that you've probably never even listened to," Michael shot back, only sharing the list with Calum. Calum rolled his eyes at his friend but handed Luke the list, along with a pen.

"Here, just check off the ones you know and would like to play," Calum offered. Luke nodded his thanks and looked at the list, praying that he could prove Michael wrong. He didn't think his music taste was bad or anything, he just didn't know what Michael Clifford considered 'good'.

He ended up checking off four out of the fifteen songs. Most of the songs on the list were pop songs that played on the radio every day (he guessed Mr. Holt just wanted to make sure everyone knew at least one song on there) but there was still Teenage Dirtbag by Wheatus, I Miss You by blink 182, Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day, and Jasey Rae by All Time Low. Luke wrote in little check marks next to each of them and handed the paper back to Calum. He glanced at the list and gave Luke an impressed look before handing it to Michael. Luke hoped his choices were okay but seriously, those were pretty great songs.

"Okay so Luke, do you play any instruments?" Calum asked, leaving Michael to consult the list.

"Yeah, I, uh, play guitar and I sing a little. But I'm not really a great singer," Luke said quickly, looking down at the desk.

"Mikey plays guitar, too!" Calum said excitedly before adding, "I play bass."

"Cool," Luke smiled, looking over at Michael nervously. He still hadn't said much.

"Teenage Dirtbag," He announced. "We'll do that one."

Calum nodded and looked at Luke. It took him a moment to realize that they were waiting for his agreement. "Oh, yeah, perfect."

"Where and when are we practicing?" Michael asked, the question directed at Calum.

Calum answered, "We can't practice at mine because my mum will make me clean the whole house before anyone besides you comes over."

Luke understood the hidden meaning in that perfectly. Calum would have to scrub his entire home before his mum would deem it clean enough for the _prince_ to come over. Luke wanted to say something, maybe that he didn't care if Calum's house was messier than a junkyard but he didn't want to make Calum feel uncomfortable.

"My parents are out of town for the week, I can't have anyone over," Michael shrugged.

They looked at Luke expectantly and, despite the rule that he wasn't allowed to invite people into the palace, he said, "You guys can come over my place later today and we can practice."

Michael and Calum looked surprised, as if they hadn't expected him to invite them over.

"Okay!"

Luke didn’t bother giving them his address. A huge palace was kind of hard to miss.

xxx

"Mum, _please_ ," Luke begged.

"Luke, I told you this rule when you first started school. You are not allowed to invite people into the palace. We do not know of their intentions!" Queen Liz sighed, waving away one of the maids who was dusting an expensive vase in the corner. "You may go."

Luke wasn't sure if she was talking to him or the maid but he continued anyway, "Ben and Jack are allowed to invite people over!"

"Ben and Jack are older," she said. "I'm sorry, Luke, but we trust their judgment more than yours. You're just too young."

"But, _mum_ ," Luke pleaded. She obviously did not understand the severity of the situation. "I've already invited them over. I want to be friends with them!"

"Nonsense, you have plenty of friends. Why do you need more?"

"Mum, those kids aren't really my _friends_. I mean, yeah, I talk to them at school but I want to have _real_ friends who don't just like me because I'm the prince," Luke sighed, collapsing in a fancy armchair beside his mother.

Her expression softened. "But how do you know that these two boys don't only like you because you're a prince?"

"Uh...becausetheydon'tlikeme?" Luke mumbled quickly.

"English, Luke," his mother smiled.

"I said 'they don't like me,'" Luke clarified with a blush.

"What?" Liz asked, raising her eyebrows. "Why would you want to invite them over if they don't like you?"

"Well we're working on this project for music class and the palace was the only place available to practice-"

"Except that technically it isn't available," Liz interrupted, amused.

Luke sighed before giving her a look. " _Mum_."

"Sorry, sorry. Continue."

"So I invited them over and maybe if they actually, you know, talked to me, had a real conversation with me, I could figure out _why_ they hate me," Luke threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Did you do anything to make them _not_ like you?"

"Not that I know of," Luke furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. "Michael started hating me on the first day of Year Seven but Calum is kind of cool. I don't think Calum _hates_ me but he and Michael are best mates so I don't expect him to come make friends with me."

"Fine," the queen sighed.

Luke looked up, "What?"

"Ellen!" the queen called. A short girl around her mid-twenties appeared immediately.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Ellen smiled, dark strands of hair falling free of her ponytail and framing her heart-shaped face.

"Luke is having friends over. Please inform the staff," Liz smiled when Luke immediately attacked her with a hug.

"Thanks, mum!" Luke called over his shoulder as he ran out of the room.

"Only Michael and Calum, though!" She called warningly after him, reminding him that she wasn't giving him permission to start inviting all of his school friends over all the time.

He climbed the many stairs it took to get to his bedroom (62—he counted once) and stripped out of his school uniform. He was nervous, this was the first time he was going to see any of his classmates outside of school, much less in his own house. He was throwing on black skinny jeans and some old Nirvana shirt when he caught sight of a car pulling in to the semicircular driveway from his window. He ran out of his bedroom just as the valet was greeting his guests.

He flew down the stairs, making a lot of noise. The servants were used to this and merely smiled and shook their heads fondly as he spared them a short wave before making it to the front door.

"Luke," Gretchen scolded. "Behave like a prince. What kind of impression will running around make on our guests?"

Luke rolled his eyes. He loved all of the palace staff like family but he absolutely _hated_ Gretchen. She was one of his mother's assistants and acted like _she_ was his mother, which was why she was always yelling at him about something or other. The last thing he needed was a fifty-year-old woman shouting at him all the time. He turned to completely face her when she did not leave. He didn't hear the door open noiselessly.

"They are _my_ guests, Gretchen. You may go," Luke narrowed his eyes at her. Despite the number of years she had over him, he was still technically in charge of her. He didn't often tell the staff what to do—that was his parents' job—but when it came down to it, he could only handle so much of Gretchen. 

He raised his eyebrows at Gretchen, who also did not notice their audience. 

"Your Highness, I will not have-"

"Gretchen!" he sighed exasperatedly. "Please leave, I can handle this. They're just friends from school."

"But-"

"That is enough, Gretchen. You are making a bad impression on our guests," A new voice joined the argument.

Gretchen looked up and immediately dropped into a curtsey. "Your Majesty."

Luke turned around when his mother mentioned his guests. Sure enough, Michael and Calum were standing in the doorway with their instruments slung over their backs, looking quite awkward.

"Hello," the queen greeted them with a smile.

They bowed to her and Calum smiled, "Hello, Your Majesty. Thank you for having us over."

"This is embarrassing," Luke groaned. "Bye, mum."

He gestured for Calum and Michael to quickly follow him out of the foyer.

"Have fun!" His mother laughed after him.

xxx

"You guys want something to eat? I'm gonna grab some crisps," Luke offered, leading them to the kitchen.

"Sure, thanks," Michael said quietly. Luke noticed that they'd been unusually silent. He knew that Michael and Calum never stopped talking—they often got scolded by teachers for this. He figured they were just uncomfortable around Luke because they didn't like him.

They walked into the kitchen where they found the head chef, Beth, making dinner.

"Lukey! And you've brought _friends_!" She exclaimed.

"Oh no," Luke muttered, trying to usher Michael and Calum out of the kitchen. "This was a bad idea."

Calum laughed, "Calm down, Luke."

"Yes, calm down, Luke," Beth grinned. "Are you boys hungry? Would you like me to make you something?"

"We just came to grab some crisps," Luke mumbled, avoiding eye contact with Michael and Calum. He loved Beth, she was thirty years old and had been working at the palace for eight years. (She had previously been working at a local restaurant but, after tasting her food, the king and queen recruited her to the kitchen staff) She'd always gave him desserts after bedtime when he was eight and gave him extra food at dinner, but she was seriously embarrassing him right now. Michael and Calum were going to think he was such a freak.

Beth walked over to the large pantry and picked up a huge bag of crisps, handing it to Luke. "Don't tell your mother I gave you the big one," she said with a wink.

"Thanks, Beth," Luke smiled at her and walked out of the kitchen, Michael and Calum trailing behind. He noticed that they shied away from some of the side tables with expensive vases and lamps on them, afraid to touch anything lest they break it.

"Um, there's a lot of stairs," he apologized awkwardly. "Sixty two, actually," he couldn't resist adding.

"You _counted the stairs_?" Michael asked in disbelief as they climbed said stairs. "Why?"

"I, uh, was bored a lot when I was little. Didn't have many friends around here. There's only so much time a bunch of middle-aged people are willing to spend with a ten-year-old," Luke laughed, shaking his head. They arrived at his room and Luke gestured for them to take seats on a few beanbags he had lying around.

Michael took off his guitar and immediately began strumming, stopping to tune it every few seconds.

Calum smiled at Luke, hoping to put the uncomfortable boy at ease. "Do you have a guitar, Luke?"

"Yeah," Luke jumped up and walked over to where his guitar was standing against the wall.

"Do you know how to play Teenage Dirtbag?" Michael asked, his face showing the doubt that he obviously felt. "This project will be a lot easier if you do."

"Uh, yeah. I know it. I could always practice it on my own and we can practice it all together right before class. You know, since you don't really like me," Luke said, absentmindedly strumming the opening chords.

"Who said that?" Calum asked, pulling out his own guitar.

"I thought you played bass?" Luke asked, momentarily distracted.

"Oh," Calum looked down at his guitar. "Well I don’t exactly _have_ one so when we play for the class I can use one of the school ones but as for right now, I can just play the top strings. Now what were you saying?"

"Ah," Luke nodded understandingly. "But you guys have always hated me, right?"

"No we haven't," Calum protested, his eyebrows coming together. Michael scowled. "Well _I_ haven't," Calum amended quietly.

"I don’t make a habit of becoming friends with spoiled royalty," Michael grumbled.

"Excuse me?" Luke raised his eyebrows, offended.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Your Highness," Michael said sarcastically.

Calum nudged Michael. "Mikey. Stop."

"No, no," Luke stopped Calum. "What did I ever do to you?"

"You just- You-" Michael struggled to find words. "Let's put it this way. In music class today, the teacher had barely taken a breath after announcing that we were doing a partner project before the whole class was standing around the desk, begging you to be their partners. Is it because you can play the guitar? I doubt it. I bet people don't even know you can play the guitar. The whole school would've been talking about how cool it was already. Because _Prince Luke_ can do _everything_."

"Do you think I _asked_ for that? Do you think that's the reason I look forward to school every day? If you do, then you don't know me as well as you obviously _think_ you do," Luke was breathing heavily through his nose. Who did Michael think he was? He knew nothing about being a prince.

"Why, huh? Why then? Why do you look forward to school every day? Why do you try so hard in school? I mean seriously, you even take notes in _history_. All we do in history is talk about your family! Why bother taking notes?"

"Just because they're my family doesn't mean I know everything about them! Maybe if I was homeschooled like my brothers, I _would_ know everything about them. But I'm not. I chose to go to school and I like it because it's _normal_ there," Luke said desperately. "This palace is everything but normal. Sometimes, I just want to be a regular kid and I find I can do that at school. The only drawback is when people annoy me or crowd around me just because I'm the prince, I can't tell them to go away because that'll reflect badly on my family!"

Calum and Michael were looking at him in shock, as if they'd never seen him before and he'd just magically popped in out of nowhere.

"Look, if you want to stay, then stay. But if you don't want to be here, feel free to leave," Luke huffed, turning back to his guitar, starting the song over. As he began to play the chorus, he heard two other instruments join him and looked up to find Calum focused on the song and Michael grinning at him.

He couldn't help returning the smile.

xxx

And, ever since then, the palace staff had seen a lot more of Michael and Calum, Luke's best friends.

oOo

From then on, they were a band. Don't ask Luke how it started, he didn't know. All he knew was that one day, the week after they had finished their project for music class, he had invited Calum and Michael over (he recalled that his mother said that only Calum and Michael could come over, yet she hadn't set a restriction on how many times they were allowed to visit. Even his father couldn't deny his logic and even went as far as to compliment him on finding the loophole) and they had continued to bring their instruments every time they came to hang out with Luke.

It all started there, really.

They wanted to post covers on YouTube, as it was great for exposure, but Luke knew that his mother would never allow it. She had tried and tried and tried, ever since Luke was born, to keep the press away from him and his personal life, only allowing pictures to be taken of him at public events such as the yearly ball she held that every royal family from every country attended. Willingly posting videos of himself and his friends on the internet for everyone to see would undo all of her hard work.

Michael and Calum understood and, while they were slightly disappointed, agreed to only play music in the privacy of either Luke, Calum, or Michael's bedrooms.

oOo

Early one Sunday morning, Luke woke up and all he wanted to do was lie around and cuddle. He had days like these a few times before and he felt sorry for whoever happened to be at the receiving end of them but he couldn't control it and didn't care enough to realize that Cal and Mikey probably thought he was annoying. So it was Sunday morning and the night before they had all been sleeping at Calum's house. Luke woke up on the floor next to Michael who was cuddling the dark-haired boy in his sleep. He fought back the urge to coo at them and curled up into Michael's side before dozing off again.

Luke woke up in (what felt like) a few moments to Michael pushing him. "Luke. Get off, I'm hungry."

"Nooo," Luke moaned, trying to snuggle back into him. When it was clear this wasn’t going to work, Luke looked up at Michael through his eyelashes. "Please, Mikey?"

Michael sighed, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Just don't want you to leave." Luke's voice was muffled by Michael's shoulder. Calum was looking down at them, amused. Michael glared at him until he came up with an idea.

"What if Calum cuddles you until I get back? Would you like that, Lukey?" Michael kissed his hair and motioned for Calum to come over.

"Cal?" Luke asked, his voice shaky as he picked his head up to look at the dark-haired boy. Michael and Calum exchanged concerned looks, they'd never seen Luke like this before and were a bit worried about him.

"Right here," Calum bent down to brush Luke's hair out of his eyes whilst casually laying a hand on his forehead to check his temperature. _He feels fine_ , Calum mouthed to Michael, whose forehead creased. "You wanna come sit on the lounge with me? We can watch cartoons and Mikey will get you some cereal."

Michael came back from the kitchen five minutes later balancing three bowls of cereal to find his friends sitting on the couch, Luke practically in Calum's lap with Calum's arm resting around his shoulders.

For the rest of the day, Luke would not let go of either Calum or Michael. They had been planning to go out to the cinema or something that day but decided not to. The last thing they needed was the nosy public snapping pictures of Luke clinging onto two other boys.

oOo

Late one Saturday afternoon (almost Saturday evening, really), Luke finally cracked under Calum and Michael's pleas to speak to his mother.

"Fine," he threw his hands up. Calum and Michael cheered and high-fived. Luke stood up and walked towards the door.

"Wait, you're going _now_?" Calum yelped. "What if you make her angry?"

"I thought you wanted me to talk to her! Make up your minds," Luke whined, crossing his arms like a seven-year-old.

"Well...we do," Michael looked indecisive. "Want you to talk to her, I mean. But can't you wait till we leave? If we're going to be responsible for a fight between you and your mum, I don't want to be here for it."

Calum nodded fervently in agreement.

Luke laughed. "No, now you have to stay here. You guys _are_ making me talk to her, after all. So you'll have to listen if she starts yelling. And believe me, you'll be able to hear it if she starts yelling."

They groaned but did not change their minds, gesturing for Luke to leave. He rolled his eyes before doing so, pretending he didn't notice how they 'stealthily' followed him in order to eavesdrop properly, despite their previous desire to not hear this conversation. At least they hadn't brought their guitars this afternoon. Those idiots would probably try to bring them along on the 'mission'.

When he arrived in the dining room, where his parents and his older brothers were eating an early dinner, he cleared his throat to get his mother's attention. She looked up from her meal and smiled, letting him know that his interruption was allowed.

"So, mum. I was wondering-"

"Oh no, what do you want?" The king laughed. "I know that face."

Luke smiled slightly but didn't bother to ask how he 'knew that face', considering Luke very rarely asked for anything. He figured pointing this out would make him seem rude and would not help his case.

"Well, Calum, Michael, and I wanted to start playing gigs. You know, at pubs and stuff."

"Absolutely not," his mother said sternly.

"What? Why not?" Luke asked, deflated. His brothers' eyes switched from glancing at him to his mother, like a tennis match.

"You know why, Luke. It's dangerous," his father butted in, sensing an argument beginning and hoping to stop it in its tracks.

"What's so dangerous about playing music?" Luke asked pleadingly.

"You could be kidnapped or otherwise harmed, Luke," his mother snapped, using his full first name. "You know this, we've drilled this into your brain since you learned to walk."

It was true. When he was little and just learning how to walk, he used to enjoy running and hiding from his parents whenever they went places. They'd told him that he mustn't run off by himself, as it was quite unsafe and many people would be able to just snatch him up and take him away. That had scared him enough to stay with his parents.

"I'll be careful, I promise! _Please_ , mum," Luke begged before saying in a quieter voice. "This is all I've ever wanted to do."

Ben spoke up then, turning to their mother. "Mum, you should let him. He's responsible and you can even have a couple security guards there if it makes you feel better."

Luke nodded in agreement, shooting Ben a grateful look. He smiled back in return.

"I said no! End of discussion!" The queen snapped, raising her voice slightly.

Luke let out a frustrated scream and turned on his heel, storming out of the room. Behind him, he could hear his dad saying gently to his mum, "He's at that age, dear."

_At that age my arse_ , Luke grumbled in his head, heading for the hidden back door of the drawing room. He knew that Michael and Calum were following him so he waited for them just outside the door. He sat down and leaned his back against the old brick side of the palace, the cool air biting into the skin of his cheeks already. He pulled up the hood of his sweat jacket as his friends slipped through the door, immediately sitting down on either side of him.

"I'm really sorry," Michael said softly, reaching out and holding Luke's left hand, Calum doing the same with his right.

"S'not your fault," Luke mumbled, squeezing his hand.

"Yeah, it is. You said that she would say no and that it would end with a fight but we made you talk to her anyway," Calum bit his lip. "We were being bad friends. We shouldn't have pushed you into an argument with your parents."

Luke leaned his head on Calum's shoulder, sighing, and Michael brushed his hair out of his eyes. They stayed like that for a while before Luke released their hands, starting to stand up. Calum whined and reached for him again and Luke smiled.

"It's getting late," Luke checked his watch and saw that it was 5:30. "You both told your parents you'd be home for dinner."

Calum sighed reluctantly and also stood up, helping Michael to his feet and throwing an arm around his shoulders. Michael turned to Luke, "You gonna be okay, Lukey?"

"Yeah," Luke forced a smile. "Just gonna go hang in my room for the night. This'll all probably blow over by tomorrow. Promise," he added, seeing the unconvinced look on Calum's face.

They nodded and walked off, telling him they'd probably see him tomorrow. Luke felt bad lying to his friends but he knew that they would just try to stop him or come with him. He wasn't really doing anything dangerous or anything. He just wanted to walk around town for a bit. Alone. He needed some time to think.

So he did.

xxx

He'd been walking around for about an hour (with his hood up, just in case someone recognized him and blew his cover), grumbling about how no one understood him—especially not his parents—before he remembered that he hadn't eaten dinner. So he stopped in a nearby KFC to grab something quickly. He knew this was risky, actually stopping to eat somewhere. If he was moving and constantly walking away before people could get a closer look at him, there was a better chance that he wouldn't be recognized.

He didn't expect his cover to be blown so quickly, though.

He walked up to the counter without incident. The place was actually quite empty—only two other families were there, well into their meals and paying him no mind. When he looked away from the menu to the cashier, his breath caught. Staring intensely at him were a pair of hazel eyes that widened when they made contact with his own blue ones.

"Holy shit," The curly-haired boy breathed. "You're Prince-"

Luke cut him off with wide eyes and a shushing gesture, glancing around to make sure no one had heard him whilst pulling his hood on tighter. " _Please_ don't say anything."

The cashier (whose nametag read 'Ashton', Luke saw) nodded quickly and acted normal, waiting for Luke to order. He quickly did so and pulled out his wallet, paying for it quickly. He kept his head down as he waited for his food, staying by the register because there was no one in line behind him. He wondered if he should sit and eat. The place _was_ practically empty. Then again, he'd already been recognized by a complete stranger so he wasn't really off to a good start on this whole 'undercover' thing.

"Is everything all right?" A voice interrupted his thoughts. He saw Ashton standing there, holding Luke's food in one hand.

Luke shook his head to clear his thoughts and said, "Everything's fine, thanks."

Ashton handed him his food slowly. "Are you sure? You look upset."

Luke shrugged and scanned the place for a secluded table.

"You should sit there," Ashton suggested, pointing to a booth in the back corner. It was exactly what he was looking for. It was so hidden that Luke didn't even notice it was there until Ashton pointed it out.

"Listen," Ashton spoke a couple moments later. Luke hadn't even noticed that he was still standing at the counter, too absorbed in his own thoughts. He dimly registered that he should probably go sit down instead of standing there like an idiot, drawing attention to himself. "My shift ends right about now. Let me go get my stuff and I'll sit with you. We can talk. You look like you've got a lot to get off your chest."

This was an incredibly stupid idea. He didn't even know anything about this guy (unless you count that he knows his name is Ashton and that he has pretty eyes and curly hair). He could be one of those 'dangerous' people his mother was always talking about. But he took one look at Ashton and immediately knew that he wasn't going to hurt him. Call it intuition or just plain idiocy but he felt that he could trust this stranger. Then again, he didn't have a lot of experience with strangers. Whatever. Fuck it.

"Sure," Luke nodded, making his way over to the booth Ashton had suggested. Ashton smiled brightly.

Luke was almost halfway through his meal when Ashton slid into the seat across from him.

"So what made you choose this lovely place to enjoy dinner?" Ashton asked conversationally, watching Luke eat his food (and if he stole a biscuit, no one had to know).

"Well I kind of left the palace without telling anyone and I'm trying to avoid being recognized. I don't really go out often enough to know how to lay low," Luke laughed self-deprecatingly.

"You snuck out?" Ashton laughed. "Don't they have security around there?"

"I'm smarter than them," Luke grinned devilishly.

Ashton chuckled, "I don't doubt it, princess."

"I'm a _prince_ , Ashton."

"So why'd you leave, princess? Girl problems or something?" Ashton asked, grinning.

Luke rolled his eyes at the nickname and responded, "I'm gay, actually." And _stupid,_ his mind scolded him. _Why_ did he just tell a complete stranger that he liked guys? It'd probably be all over the news by tomorrow morning. His parents were going to kill him.

But Ashton didn't even blink. "Boy problems, then?" he asked, apparently unfazed.

"Um, not really. More like parent problems," Luke mumbled uncomfortable, not wanting to speak badly of his parents in public. And to someone who was virtually a stranger no less.

Ashton nodded understandingly. "They won't let you get into your rebellious teenage years?"

Luke laughed. "No. It's just- I like music, yeah? Like, a lot."

Ashton nodded, obviously not seeing where this was going but listening anyway. "Me too."

Luke smiled. "And playing music is also something that I love."

"And your parents aren't supportive of it?" Ashton guessed.

"They're not supportive but they're not _not_ supportive, exactly? Like they think it's just some phase I'm going through. I've been playing guitar since I was _nine_ and they've never heard me play," Luke shook his head, laughing to himself.

"So what's wrong? You're starting to want them to take it seriously?"

"Exactly," Luke nodded. "My friends and I want to start playing gigs and my mum said no. Said it was too 'dangerous' or whatever. And I'm just so frustrated. Which is really stupid because we might not even get a gig and we don't even have a _drummer_ yet but it's just the principle of it, you know?"

"Well what if they're right?" Ashton asked, raising an eyebrow.

Luke shook his head vigorously, "They're _not._ They-"

"Like," Ashton interrupted him with a stern look. "I see how it could be dangerous." He lowered his voice. "I mean, you're the _prince,_ Luke. A kidnapper could get a very large amount of money if he takes you and then asks for a ransom. It's tempting enough for some people."

"Why would they even want to kidnap _me,_ though?" Luke whined. "I'm not even going to be king! I have two older brothers, there's no chance."

"Even so," Ashton sighed. "you're royalty. And maybe you don't want to be sometimes. There's still nothing you can do about it."

Luke glared at the floor, suddenly not hungry anymore. "It's not _fair_."

"Some things aren't."

It was silent for a moment before Luke spoke, "They treat me like I'm a baby and I just wish I could prove to them that I'm not one anymore."

"Well then leaving without telling anyone was either very stupid or a step in the right direction," Ashton looked thoughtful. "I don't really know what your folks are like in their parenting methods but you need to show that you're able to take care of yourself without throwing a fit or doing something drastic like leaving home for months at a time to live amongst the woodland creatures."

Luke laughed, his mood lightening. "Maybe you're right. But what if I do want to do something drastic? Not like running away or anything but just something to get my point across. To show them that I'm growing up and there's nothing they can do about it."

"Do you have something in mind?"

Luke grinned and grabbed Ashton by the wrist, leading him out the door, only stopping to throw his garbage in the bin. Ashton giggled (A giggle that Luke willed himself not to find adorably endearing. He just met this guy for christ's sake) and let himself be led, following Luke to the other end of the shopping plaza, dodging other pedestrians narrowly along the way. They came to a stop in front of a tattoo and piercing shop.

"Don't tell me you're going to get a tattoo," Ashton groaned. "Those are _permanent_ , Luke."

Luke rolled his eyes but didn't answer, pushing the door open, giving Ashton no choice but to follow reluctantly.

"Fine," Ashton sighed. "I guess I can't really stop you. Just as long as you don't get 'princess' tattooed on your arse."

Luke snorted loudly, "No, I want a piercing."

Ashton raised his eyebrows but went along with it nonetheless. "Okay, where?"

"My lip," he replied, taking his bottom lip in between his thumb and forefinger for emphasis.

"A lip piercing, eh?" A new voice asked. "You want a ring?"

Luke turned around to find a large, bald man around his mid-thirties looking expectantly at Luke.

"Yeah, just a simple black one right about...here." He used a mirror to find the spot he wanted it on. Ashton shook his head in amusement and took a seat.

xxx

A half an hour later, Luke and Ashton were walking out of the tattoo parlor, Luke with a new lip ring, Ashton with the instructions on how to take care of it.

Luke groaned as Ashton read the paper to him. "Did I just get a piercing or a new pet? How much cleaning does this thing need?"

He'd told Ashton that it didn't hurt. In reality, it had hurt a lot but he didn't want to be a baby. That's why he got this in the first place, after all.

"You need to take care of it," Ashton said firmly. "It could get infected."

"Fine. I should really get back, though," Luke looked at his phone and saw that it was nearly eight at night. "They're probably worried."

"You really want to show that to your mother _tonight_?" Ashton asked skeptically. "Isn't she going to flip out?"

"Hmm. You may be right. I mean, I want to make a point, not get myself killed," Luke said thoughtfully.

"You could crash at my place tonight?" Ashton's offer sounded more like a question. Luke was wary—not because he thought Ashton would harm him but because he figured Ashton would be sick of him by now—but oh well. As long as he was saying 'fuck it', he may as well do this, too.

He shrugged, trying not to look awkward. "Sure, thanks."

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Ashton backtracked quickly, sensing that Luke was uncomfortable. "You could always climb in your window or something. Or even go through the front door. That palace is big enough that no one would even see you."

" _We have security, Ashton_ ," Luke mocked his earlier question.

Ashton rolled his eyes with a quiet chuckle but waited for a real answer from Luke.

"I'd, uh, like to stay at your place tonight, if you don't mind?"

"Yeah, of course," Ashton grinned at him. "Follow me."

Luke followed Ashton to an apartment complex about five minutes from the shopping plaza. His apartment was small but cozy. Very homey. Luke supposed that was more due to Ashton's presence than anything else. He was just a warm person. Like the sun. Luke liked the sun.

"It's not much," Ashton scratched the back of his neck, watching warily for Luke's reaction.

"I like it," Luke smiled at him, looking around before he stopped short at something he saw. "You play?" Luke asked, surprised, pointing at the drum kit in the corner.

"Yeah, just something I do in my spare time," Ashton said shyly. "It's pretty fun actually. You should try them one day. Just, uh, not right now. My neighbors just had a baby a couple months ago and she's always crying, can't sleep through the night. I try not to play them after seven."

"You've got good taste," Luke complimented, looking through Ashton's CDs.

"Thanks. You like blink-182?"

"Who _doesn't_ like blink?" Luke asked, mock offended. He was smiling on the inside—he and Ashton had a lot in common.

Ashton laughed good-naturedly. "You're right. I guess you can stay, then. If you like Green Day." Luke looked up from the Green Day record he was now holding to grin at the other boy.

"You'd get along well with my friends, Calum and Michael," Luke commented, putting the CDs back.

"Yeah?" Ashton hummed, walking over to the fridge. "You want a water?"

"Sure," Luke nodded his thanks, catching said water when Ashton threw it to him. Something occurred to him. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen, you?" Ashton asked, sitting down on the couch and patting the cushion next to him for Luke to sit. It made sense. Luke had been wondering how old Ashton was because he was obviously old enough to have his own apartment but he didn't look _that_ much older than Luke.

"Sixteen," Luke answered. "Would've thought you already knew that. You obviously knew me well enough to recognize me on sight."

"Well- I. I just-" Ashton stuttered, flushing red.

"Relax, Ash," Luke laughed. "I was teasing you."

"Oh," Ashton looked down, a small smile on his face.

"How _did_ you recognize me, though?" Luke wondered, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, I, uh, well I've seen pictures of you and, um, your eyes are, uh," Ashton stammered, trying to word his answer. "I like your eyes," he finished lamely.

Luke giggled. "I like your eyes, too."

_Oh my god I did not just say that_ , Luke thought, his cheeks burning. Ashton smiled widely. " _Please_ tell me I did not just say that."

Ashton pinched one of Luke's cheeks, "S'alright. I thought it was cute."

Ashton's mood swings were confusing to Luke but he kind of liked it. One moment he was shy and adorable and the next, he was confident and loud and funny.

"I'm gonna go get changed," Ashton stood up. "I'll get you some sweatpants."

He disappeared down the hallway and into the second door on the left. A few minutes later, he returned wearing a grey pair of sweatpants and a black long sleeved shirt, the sleeves covering his hands halfway. He was now wearing glasses and a beanie and Luke found that he liked this sleepy-even-though-it-was-only-quarter-after-eight and cuddly Ashton, too. He also had a black pair of sweatpants folded over his arm.

"Here," Ashton threw him the sweatpants and pointed toward the first door on the left. "That's the bathroom. You can, uh, change into these if you want."

Luke smiled and said thanks, walking towards the bathroom, his arm brushing up against Ashton's as he did so. Totally not on purpose. Nope.

Luke took off his shoes and jeans, putting on the sweatpants. He figured that he might as well keep his hoodie on—which, actually, he thinks is Michael's hoodie because the sleeves were just a bit too long on him (he wasn't sure how he always ended up wearing his friends' clothes. Michael had taken to writing 'property of Michael Clifford' on all of his clothes. He checked the tag on the inside and, yep, it was Michael's.)—because though he was wearing a white cotton shirt underneath, he was quite comfortable with the jacket.

"D'you wanna watch a movie?" Ashton asked, already sitting on the couch with a duvet wrapped around him.

Luke sighed happily to himself. Yes, this was much better than going back to the palace.

They ended up falling asleep halfway through some movie that was playing on TV, cuddled up with each other.

xxx

When Luke woke up, there was a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and someone breathing softly on the back of his neck. Of course, this confused Luke. Just a bit. Or a lot. Plus, he wasn't in his bed which, like. What.

Then he remembered Ashton and their evening together (Which was not a date, Luke. Stop making it sound like one). He smiled slightly and also remembered that he was laying on Ashton's couch with Ashton's arms (oh my god his arms) wrapped around him. And _then_ he realized that the TV was still on and was playing some news report.

"And the search for Prince Luke of Australia," Luke sat straight up on the couch, ignoring Ashton's groans as he, too, began to sit up and rub his eyes sleepily, "is still ongoing as of 7 pm last night. The representative of the king and queen says it is quite unlike the prince to leave the palace without informing anyone, much less to stay out all night. We will have more on this story after this short commercial break."

"Shit," Luke cursed, pulling out his phone to find it was dead. No wonder they hadn't tried tracking the signal on it already. "Shit, shit, shit!" He jumped up and looked around for where he had placed his jeans and shoes last night before they watched the movie.

"What just happened?" He heard Ashton mutter sleepily.

"What just _happened,_ " Luke began anxiously, taking off Ashton's sweatpants and pulling on his own jeans without even caring that Ashton was staring at him (most likely because of his odd behavior), "is that everyone is fucking searching for me all over Australia and I _really_ have to get home. This was a bad idea. I'm really sorry but I, like, have to go. Thanks for letting me stay here last night."

"No problem, mate," Ashton said, standing up yet not looking like he was fully awake. Luke _finally_ got his jeans buttoned and slipped on his shoes quickly.

"I'm really sorry. I feel like I'm running out the morning after we had sex."

"Nah, I know you're not that kind of boy, Lukey," Ashton winked at him.

Luke rolled his eyes but couldn't help smiling. "Gimme your phone."

Ashton shrugged and swiped it off the counter, handing it to Luke. He quickly typed in his number and handed it back to Ashton.

"Thanks a lot, text me, yeah?" Luke flashed a quick smile and opened the door.

"Don't forget to clean your lip ring!" Ashton shouted after him before looking down at his phone.

He smiled at the new contact.

_Princess_.

xxx

Luke was able to walk back to the palace undetected—he couldn't believe his luck. Until he actually walked through the gates and saw the sheer amount of federal agents and cop cars on the grounds of the castle.

One of them approached Luke, who was still concealing himself with his hood. "Can I help you?" The scary-looking man with a bushy mustache asked.

"I, uh, live here?" Luke said, trying to move past him.

The man let out a derisive chuckle. "Of course you do. And I'm the queen."

"I'd thank you not to disrespect my mother like that, on her own property no less," Luke narrowed his eyes menacingly. Who did this guy think he was?

"I," The man paused, looking at him closely. "Prince Luke?"

"Well duh," Luke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Your Highness," the man greeted, dropping into a bow. Oh, look who was all friendly now.

"Can I go in _my house_?" Luke asked, unimpressed.

"Oh," he looked startled. "Oh, yes." He pulled out his walkie-talkie and muttered something into it that sounded vaguely like '...found him.' "Here, let me escort you."

"I think you'll find," Luke was really not in the mood for this, "that I am quite capable of walking to my home. I've done it many times before so if you'll excuse me..."

Luke pushed past the unresisting man and walked up to the front door. When he made it there, there was an abundance of people in uniforms started pointing guns and shouting questions at him. All of which consisted of 'who are you?' and 'what do you think you're doing?'

"I _think_ ," Luke turned towards the mass of people, "that I am trying to get into my home and you people are stopping me. Don't you have better things to do?"

One look at his face and everyone immediately dropped their weapons and bowed at him. He nodded, acknowledging them. "You are all dismissed. I am here now."

They immediately dispersed, telling him to send their regards to the king and queen. He sighed and turned back towards the door, opening it and hoping that there wasn't another team of feds in the foyer. There wasn't. There wasn't anyone else in the foyer, either. He walked to the parlor, knowing that was most likely where his mother would be if they had guests.

"Mum?" he asked, knocking on the doorway and peeking into the room.

"Luke!" A shrill voice came from the room. He stumbled back as his mother, his polite, ladylike, dignified, _mother_ attacked him in a hug. "Where have you been? We were so worried! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do the police know you're here?"

"I was out. I'm fine. I have dismissed the mass of people you had outside blocking my entry," he said in a slightly distant tone.

"Okay," His mother said slowly, catching onto his mood. "Well, I want you to go grab something to eat from Beth. Michael and Calum are in there right now, I believe. I am very disappointed in you, Luke. You scared us all to death."

"Sorry, mum," he worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

That was when she got a good look at him. "Luke Hemmings, _you got your lip pierced?!_ "

Luke's eyes widened, not expecting her to raise her voice so loudly. "I, uh, I'm a bit hungry I'm gonna go-" he jerked his thumb over his shoulder and quickly left the room, practically running to the kitchen.

When he arrived, he took a seat at the table the staff usually ate their lunch at. It was nearly empty right now as it was eight in the morning, save for Michael and Calum. They looked startled when he fell into the seat next to Michael, breathing heavily. "I should've snuck back in," Luke groaned, folding his arms on the table and resting his head on them.

"Mate, where have you _been_? You told us you were going to go back inside last night," Michael scolded, laying a hand on Luke's shoulder. Luke knew that secretly, Michael and Calum were just relieved that Luke was back, safe and unharmed but that didn't change the fact that Luke _lied_ to them.

Luke winced, "I know, I'm sorry, I just-"

"We would've gone with you," Calum interrupted quietly. "If you just wanted to get away for a bit, we would've gone. You could've just asked."

Luke had never been so upset about disappointing someone in his life. He'd rather Calum get angry and start yelling at him than get all silent and sad about it.

"Holy shit!" Michael jolted straight up, making Calum do the same in surprise.

"What? What's wrong?" Calum looked around for the cause of the other boy's outburst. "Mikey, what is it?"

Luke sat there patiently. He knew what Michael was getting all uppity about. Luke thought it would be easier if there was just a public announcement.

"Luke got his lip pierced!" Michael shouted, echoing his thoughts. Calum gasped and stood up, moving to sit in the other seat next to Luke to get a better look. Luke picked his head up, letting Calum, bring his fingers up to it, moving it gently.

"Why'd you go and do that?" Calum raised his eyebrows. "You never talked about getting a piercing before. Are you starting to get into your rebellious stage because I will not stand for-"

"Just seemed like fun. It was," Luke smiled absently, shaking his head to clear his thoughts of his evening with Ashton.

"All right," was all Michael said, waiting patiently yet staring expectantly at Luke.

"What?"

"Who did you meet?"

"What?"

"I _said_ who did you meet, Lucas Hemmings?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Clifford. And don't call me that," But Luke couldn't help the small smile forming on his face so he turned away. Unfortunately, he forgot that Calum was sitting on the other side of him.

"You did!" Calum gasped, a bright grin spreading across his face. "Who was it? What it a boy? Ooh, was he hot?"

"Shut up!" Luke shushed him wildly, looking around to make sure Beth didn't hear. He'd never hear the end of it if Beth found out he'd been out all night with a boy.

"Oh, my little prince has found himself a boyfriend," Michael smiled widely and pinched Luke's reddening cheeks. Luke batted his hands away mumbling another weak 'shut up'.

"Who _was he_?" Calum persisted impatiently.

"His name is Ashton," Luke reluctantly told them.

"Was he cute?" Michael asked, putting on his best thirteen-year-old-girl voice.

"Oh my god _yes,_ you fucking weirdo," Luke sighed.

"Of course he was, Michael. Luke _spent the night with him_ ," Calum shrieked. Michael's eyes widened as he realized this.

"OH MY GOD LUKE WAS OUT ALL NIGHT _WITH A BOY_ ," Michael shouted obnoxiously.

"Shut up!" Luke said desperately. But it was too late. Beth came running over, excitement and surprise written all over her face.

"Do my ears deceive me? Lukey's got himself a _boyfriend_?" Beth squealed.

"He's not my boyfriend! I just met him last night!" But there was no use. Beth, Calum, and Michael were already chatting enthusiastically about wedding details. Luke sighed and left the table in search of some food.

xxx

A day later, Luke got a text from an unknown number.

_hey princess_

Luke grinned and saved the contact into his phone under 'Ash' before replying.

xxx

"Ellen?" Liz called. The young woman appeared instantly. "Could you please fetch Luke and tell him his father and I wish to speak to him?"

"Certainly," Ellen gave a respectful nod and a smile before going off in search of the prince.

xxx

"Now, Luke, your father and I would like to have a mature, calm conversation with you."

_Oh no_ , Luke thought immediately. When your mother said that to you, it was usually because she was going to make you do something unpleasant like extra chores or something. Not that he really had to worry about that but. Still.

"Okay," Luke nodded warily.

"We've thought more on the subject of your music," the king began. Luke's eyes widened and he dared to hope, dared to think that they might reconsider their decision. "First of all, we would like to apologize for not taking you seriously. Your brother has pointed out that this was very insensitive of us."

"Apology accepted," Luke acknowledged, settling more comfortably in his chair. He made a mental note to thank Ben later, as he knew that that was who had spoken up on his behalf.

"And we have decided to _rethink_ our decision," his mother said this as if the words pained her. Luke tried not to smile, he knew that his mother couldn't stand it when she was wrong. "And we will allow you to post videos of you and your friends singing on this 'YouTube'-"

Luke beamed and nearly cut his mother off but stopped himself just in time. He knew that she would not appreciate that.

"But, any and all things that are inappropriate for a prince to be seen doing are _strictly_ forbidden-"

Luke simply couldn't help himself any longer. He jumped up and pounced on his mother excitedly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you-"

"Yeah, yeah. Now get off of me!" Liz laughed, trying to push her nearly seventeen-year-old son off of her lap. He refused to move, though, and the queen knew that they'd have to finish this conversation with Luke sitting on her lap and clinging to her neck like a baby.

"You will not be allowed to play gigs for now _until we see how the media reacts to the videos_ ," she finished firmly when Luke went to protest. He sighed reluctantly and decided that it was better than nothing. "Now, off with you. Don't you have some friends to call?"

"Yes!" Luke smiled brightly, moving to give his father a quick hug. "Thanks, guys."

"You're welcome," The king and queen smiled at the elated look on their son's face.

xxx

Luke: guys get ur asses over here now

Michael: what luke

Luke: just come here!

Calum: so far away...

Luke: i am the prince u will bow down to me peasants

Michael: this better be good hemmings

Luke: it is, promise!

Calum: fine. be there in ten.

Michael: i guess i will be too then *sigh*

Luke smiled, satisfied with his friends' unenthusiastic yet positive answers. He didn't even bother fixing his hair or getting dressed, just sat in the sitting room closest to the front door. When one of the servants let Calum and Michael in (fifteen minutes later, those lying bastards), Luke jumped up and raced out to greet them. To say they were startled when Luke threw himself on top of them would be an understatement. They ended up on the floor in front of the door, a tangled mess of limbs and groans.

"Luke what the fuck," Michael winced, rubbing the shoulder he landed on, Calum doing the same with his hip.

Luke pouted at their lack of enthusiasm (he didn't know why they were complaining about numerous body parts hurting, _he_ was fine even though they had somehow landed on him). "I have good news!"

"You'd better have good news, _Your Highness,_ or I'm going to kick your royal ass," Michael stood up, dusting his clothes off. 

"Now, now, is that any way to speak to a prince?" Luke said in a mockingly stern voice, placing his hands on his hips.

Calum shoved him back onto the ground and okay, wow, that one hurt. "Calum, what the hell?" Luke groaned.

"You were annoying me and I'm impatient. What can I say?" Calum shrugged, starting to walk away. "C'mon Your Royal, Majestic, Graceful, Calum-loving, Highness. I want food."

Half the time, Luke didn't know how they ended up in the kitchen but they always did. He followed behind Calum and Michael, who each had an arm thrown over each other.

" _Guys_ ," Luke whined. "I have something important to say!"

"Yeah, yeah, Luke. We'll get to that later. I'm hungry," Michael waved his hand dismissively at Luke who pouted and continued to follow them to the kitchen, his arms folded across his chest.

Once they got to the kitchen and begged Beth to make them some pancakes, they sat at their table, making sure they sat at a spot that ascertained that Beth could still be included in the conversation.

"So, Lukey, what is it that was so important you woke me up at precisely." Michael paused to glance down at his phone, "nine-thirty?"

"Well," Luke paused for dramatic effect and Calum and Mikey leaned closer. "My mum said we can make videos! We can post them on the internet and everything," Luke screamed in their faces.

When Luke had started screaming, Calum and Michael had leaned away, alarmed, but when they heard the news, they tackled Luke out of his chair, shouting excitedly. Pretty soon, they were (as they often ended up) lying on the floor, twisted together and all trying to talk over each other. Luke saw Beth smile and shake her head from where she was standing at the stove and Luke knew that she was really happy for him. She winked and went back to flipping pancakes.

"Guys!" Michael yelled loudly, getting the two other boys' attention immediately. "There's just one problem."

Calum tilted his head to the side, looking like a confused puppy and Michael couldn't help but kiss the dark haired boy's lips quickly. "Ew!" Luke shrieked and shoved Michael away, encasing Calum in his arms as the recently kissed boy laughed hysterically. "We eat in this room! My sweet, innocent Calum!"

Michael rolled his eyes. "Don't be so dramatic. Besides," Michael leaned in conspiratorially, "Calum is anything _but_ innocent, Lukey-boy."

Michael sat back, satisfied with his handiwork. Luke had a disgusted look on his face and was still trying to protect Calum from Michael. "I _so_ did not need to know that. I am appalled!"

Calum rolled his eyes at the two of them and tried to focus the subject again. "So, what's this problem you were talking about?"

"We don't have a drummer," Michael said in a 'duh' tone.

Luke smirked evilly. "I think something can be done about that."

xxx

Ashton and Luke had been texting nonstop ever since the day Ashton had sent him that first message. Ashton was funny and witty and was somehow able to express his vast, complex personality through a few words and emojis. Okay so maybe Luke had a little schoolgirl crush on Ashton but whatever, right? It wasn't a big deal.

Luke: asshhhhh

Ashton: yes princess?

Luke: i have a problem. i need your help

Ashton: i understand that you have many problems. which particular one are we talking about right now?

Luke: shut up.

Ashton: well okay then. if you dont need my help...

Luke: wait!

Ashton: yes?

Luke: would you be interested in becoming the official drummer of 5 Seconds of Summer?

Ashton: what the fuck is a 5 seconds of summer

Luke: it's the name of our band!

Ashton: oh, you and your friends? i thought one of your other problems was that you'd never actually be able to play any shows because your parents are like, crazy protective not that i could really blame them

Luke: thEY CHANGED THEIR MINDS MY FRIEND well they just said we can post covers on youtube but ITS A START

Ashton: really?? that's great luke!

Luke: which brings us back to my proposition..

Ashton: you really want me to be the drummer? youve never even heard me play!!

Luke: well then play for me

Ashton: you should come over. bring your friends too

"Let's go," Luke said, standing up and brushing off his jeans, ruffling his hair a bit to fix it.

"Where exactly are we going?" Calum groaned, standing up, too. He grabbed Mikey's wrist and yanked him to his feet, ignoring his weak protests.

"We are going to a place now let's go!" Luke raced down the stairs, not bothering to wait for his friends. He texted Ashton quickly: _on our way, beware_

xxx

"Where are we even going?" Michael was _still_ complaining that Luke was mean and made him leave the comfort of Luke's bed.

"A friend's house," Luke said, making shushing noises as they walked to Ashton's apartment. He actually lived quite close to the palace, only a ten minute walk.

Michael snorted, "You don't have any friends."

Luke looked offended, "I do too have friends!"

"We don't count," Calum joined in teasing Luke from where he was walking on the other side of Michael, swinging their hands back and forth like an obnoxious couple.

Luke ignored them and made his way up to Ashton's floor, knocking on the door and praying that he'd remembered correctly which one was Ashton's. He got lucky, though, and Ashton opened the door after a few seconds. His curly hair was all over the place but somehow he made it work.

"Hey, guys," Ashton smiled, opening the door wider to let them in. Michael and Calum walked in warily, looking at Ashton curiously.

"Hey, Ash," Luke grinned. "Michael, Calum, this is Ashton. Ashton, this is Michael and this is Calum," Luke introduced, pointing at everyone in turn. "And I'm Luke."

The other three boys rolled their eyes in unison and said, "Shut up, Luke."

They looked at each other, surprised, before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Great," Luke said sarcastically. "Now I have _three_ people telling me to shut up. This is a great day. What a time to be alive."

"So _you're_ Ashton, huh?" Michael turned to the hazel-eyed boy, walking in a circle around him and inspecting him like he was a piece of meat.

"Um, yes?" Ashton answered nervously.

Luke shoved Michael away. "Stop being weird, you're scaring him."

"Wouldn't want to scare your little boyfriend now, would we?" Calum grinned, ruffling Luke's hair.

Luke groaned, his cheeks pink. "Here we go." Then he turned to Ashton, "I'm very sorry about my socially inept friends."

"It's cool princess," Ashton laughed.

"Princess!" Michael crowed. "Why didn't I think of that one?"

"Because _you're_ stupid," Luke shot back easily. Ashton laughed again and gestured for them to follow him to the couch. Luke, Michael, and Calum sat on the couch and Ashton sat on an armchair next to it.

"So, uh, no offense Ashton, but I'm still confused as to why we're here," Calum said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Luke gasped. "I offered the drummer position to Ashton."

"Oh my god! I totally understand how you could've forgotten that crucially important detail," Michael mocked Luke's voice, laughing as Luke glared at him, looking like an angry kitten. Michael pecked Luke on his cheek before turning to Ashton who was watching them with an indecipherable expression.

"So? You play the drums?" Calum coughed, bringing their attention back to the matter at hand. His friends got distracted easily.

"Wha- oh. Yeah. Drums. I can play them. That's, uh, that's why you're here," the curly haired boy sprung into action, walking towards his drum kit. Luke giggled at Ashton, turning around on the couch to watch him.

As it turned out, Ashton was actually quite good at playing the drums. The other boys were impressed.

"All right, Ashton, let us counsel. We'll be with you in a moment," Calum told him, his expression unreadable, just to make him sweat it out a bit. Ashton nodded nervously, still sitting on his drum stool.

The three boys walked into the kitchen and got into a huddle, heads bent close to each other.

"Well, lads? What do you guys think?" Calum asked, looking at the other two.

"He's really good," Michael admitted. "You picked a nice one, Lukey."

"Yeah," Luke grinned. "He's great. Let's keep him."

Calum laughed quietly. "He's not a puppy, Luke."

"He's cute like a puppy," Luke pouted.

"He is," Michael agreed. Calum and Michael each kissed a side of Luke's face. "Good job, Lukey."

Luke smiled, pleased. "So is he in?"

"Absolutely," Michael grinned and they broke their huddle to go tell Ashton the good news.

Ashton was elated that he was now in a band. They all sat down on Ashton's couch together this time, squished up against each other. "So what instruments do you guys play? Who sings?"

"Luke didn't tell you he's got the voice of an angel?" Calum looked confused, his questioning glance landing on the blonde.

"M'not that good," Luke blushed, ducking his head shyly.

"He's being modest," Michael stage-whispered to Ashton who smiled affectionately at Luke.

"I'm sure you're a fantastic singer, princess."

Luke just blushed deeper and Calum jumped in to save him. "I play bass, Mikey and Luke play guitar, and the three of us sing. Can you sing, Ashton?"

"A little bit. I play drums, really. That's it," Ashton shrugged, looking away, embarrassed.

Michael just shrugged and held his hand out for the older boy to shake. "Welcome to the band, Ashton."

xxx

So the band had a new member and Michael and Calum got to know him better, spending lots of time with him. They had band practices at Ashton's apartment at least twice a week and hung out whenever they weren't practicing. (The only thing Michael and Calum didn't like about Ashton was that he didn't like FIFA but Luke wasn't that great at it so he didn't really mind having someone to talk to and cuddle with while Calum and Michael played. Another thing: Ashton loved cuddling, which was a must if you were going to be friends with Michael, Calum, and Luke.)

xxx

Their videos went over well with the media and Luke was hoping to have another conversation with his mum, one where she would agree to them going to play gigs.

oOo

Luke wanted his friends to come to this year's ball (the one that Luke's parents throw every year and all the royal families and other important people attend). And Luke thought his friends were pretty damn important so he decided to ask his mother if they could attend. The ball wasn't for another couple of months but he knew that the preparations were slowly starting already.

The queen wasn't that hard to persuade on this matter, to Luke's delight.

"I'll have Henry send out their invitations. I'm assuming it's Ashton, Calum, and Michael you wish to invite?"

Luke grinned. "Of course."

The queen had taken to Ashton quickly, much to the other boys' surprise. Although, Luke knew that he shouldn't have been so shocked. With Ashton's well-mannered behavior, respectfulness, sense of humor, and award-winning smile, he won everyone over right off the bat. 

xxx

When the boys received their fancy invitations in the mail (like seriously, even the envelopes were so elegant, it was a bit ridiculous) they'd texted Luke right away.

Michael: wtf is this a joke

Luke: nope youve got to dress to impress and everything

Calum: oh no

Ashton: thanks for the invite. im terrified. do I have to go?

Luke: of course u do u idiot

Calum: but theres gonna be scary sophisticated people there i dont even know how YOU do it luke

Luke: its not that bad promise. just stand with me the whole time if u want. come on itll be a whole lot less boring if u guys are there

Michael: will there be food

Luke: is that srsly all u care about

Michael: WILL THERE BE FOOD

Luke: YES OH MY GOD

Calum: why wouldnt there be food mike

Michael: idk i was just making sure WHY ARE YOU JUDGING ME

Ashton: if beth's making food im there

Calum: no ones judging u michael shut up (except me like srsly michael of course there will be food)

Michael: column i will cut u

Calum: suck my dick

Michael: can i

Luke: where did this conversation go

xxx

The day of the ball, Luke put on his expensive black tuxedo he only wore for occasions like this (he wished he could wear one of his band tees but it "wasn't socially acceptable" and was "going to ruin the ball, Luke") and styled his hair into a neat quiff. Satisfied, he made his way down the many stairs to see if his mother and father needed help with anything.

Finally, at seven o'clock, when the ball was about to begin and all of the guests were in the gigantic ballroom, the king, queen, and the three princes were standing outside of the grand doors, waiting to be announced.

The double doors opened and Henry's voice boomed to the crowd of people that were in the ballroom. If Luke peeked around his family, he could probably see everyone in their extravagant dresses and tuxedos, waiting for the host family to enter.

"May I present His Majesty, King Andrew of Australia and Her Majesty, Queen Liz of Australia!"

Everyone inside bowed and curtsied as the king and queen walked into the ballroom, arm in arm. They began to walk around, thanking people for attending as Henry began to announce the princes.

"His Highness, Prince Ben of Australia."

Luke searched for his friends in the crowd, now that he could see better.

"His Highness, Prince Jack of Australia."

He spotted them, standing a bit off to the side, bowing as Jack entered. They caught sight of him and he winked, grinning.

"His Highness, Prince Luke of Australia."

It was a little odd to see his friends bowing respectfully to him but he knew that it was the proper etiquette. Luke grinned and stifled a giggle as he saw Michael curtsy mockingly because he couldn't help himself. He walked around, dutifully greeting people and thanking them for coming. He'd been doing this at every ball and party for sixteen years now, he knew how it worked.

When the first song started up, Luke's mother walked over to him. "May I have this dance?" Luke asked in a false, posh accent.

The queen smiled and took his proffered hand. They danced the waltz in perfect sync around the floor and other couples joined them after a few moments. When the song ended, Luke bowed to his mother and she curtsied. They both laughed at each other and she said, "Now leave me alone and go find those hooligan friends of yours."

Luke smiled at her and did as he was told, finding his friends off to the side, having an animated conversation with Prince Harry of England and Prince Niall of Ireland.

"Hey guys," Luke greeted, grabbing the glass of water out of Ashton's hand to take a sip. Ashton made a small indignant sound but let Luke drink it anyway.

"Hey, princess," Ashton smiled at Luke. And Luke couldn't help but notice how great Ashton looked in a tux, his curls all tamed and everything.

"Luke!" Harry grinned and pulled the blonde into a hug, passing him off to Niall once he'd finished.

"How've you guys been?" Luke struck up an easy conversation with the other princes. He paid close attention to the conversation but couldn't stop his eyes from wandering over to Ashton. 

"So, Luke, we heard you guys are a band," Niall wiggled his eyebrows. "Following in our footsteps, huh?"

"Oh, shut up," Luke rolled his eyes. "Just because you guys are in a world famous boy band, doesn't mean you have to brag about it."

"Actually," Harry paused. "I think that's exactly what it means."

"Seriously, though," Ashton cut in, "what is it with you princes? Are you guys on something to make you sing so well?"

Luke laughed and shoved Ashton's shoulder. "You're literally with me all the time. When would I have had the time to get addicted to super-singing drugs?"

"It's not natural, though! How can you sing so well?" Ashton protested.

"I'm not as great as you make me out to be," Luke shook his head with a blush.

"Oh, shut up," Ashton rolled his eyes. But he had a fond look in his eyes and the two older princes exchanged knowing looks.

oOo

When Louis tweeted one of their videos, Luke didn't think it was a big deal. I mean sure, he was glad that he liked them, but he didn't think that anything would really come of it.

It turned out, a lot of people saw the video. All of a sudden, the views on it skyrocketed and the boys were ecstatic.

One day, Luke received a text from Harry, excitedly asking them if they would like to join them on their tour. Of course, the boys thought it would be a blast, touring with One Direction, as Luke had known Niall and Harry for as long as he could remember (thanks to royal events and his mother's yearly balls) and was quite eager to get to know the rest of the band (which included getting to interrogate Louis since he was Harry's boyfriend). But, they were also wary about two things. There was nothing wrong with boybands or anything, but they didn't want to be filed into that category. They played their own instruments. They were a _band_.

The other thing they were worried about was Liz. They knew that she would never allow Luke to drop out of school for the band, much less tour the world. They knew that she would think it was 'too dangerous'. But they had to try and convince her.

xxx

"So mum," Luke began nervously. "I, uh, got a text from Prince Harry."

"Oh, really?" she hummed with mild interest. "How is he?"

"He's great," Luke said. "He asked me something, though."

"And what might that be?"

"He, um, asked if the boys and I wanted to go on tour with him and his band. You know, to open for them."

"Oh?" This had gained her full attention and she turned in her seat to face him.

"I really want to do this, mum," Luke said hurriedly before she could say no. "This is really important to me and my friends."

"My friends and I," his mother corrected absentmindedly. Luke ignored her.

"Can we go, mum? I'll be responsible and there'll be lots of security there and the media hasn't reacted badly to the videos and-"

"What will you do about school, Luke?" the queen sighed tiredly. "You've yet to graduate. Your schoolwork is important."

"I know," he said, relieved that she hadn't turned him down yet. "I can be homeschooled for the rest. I'll even do it online, promise! I know my education is important and I'll take it seriously, I really will. But I don't need to be physically in a classroom to learn, mum."

"I know," she said calmly. "Let your father and I talk it over. We'll get back to you in a few days."

"Thanks, mum," he kissed her cheek and left to tell his friends that she hadn't said no yet. They'd be so happy.

xxx

"Did she say yes?" Calum asked excitedly, latching himself onto Luke's side as he walked into Michael's living room. The other two boys looked up, too, and Michael paused his game (oh my god, he must be more excited about this than Luke had originally thought).

"She didn't say _no_ ," Luke said carefully. "She wants to have a chat with my dad about it and she says she'll let me know." His bandmates took this as a victory and ran around the house screeching like idiots and Ashton picked him up and spun him around, Luke laughing and hitting his shoulder the whole time.

xxx

As it turned out, the king and queen agreed that, as long as there was maximum security at all times, Luke would be allowed to go on tour—he was nearly seventeen, after all, and soon they wouldn't be able to protect him as much as they'd like to so it was better for him to learn responsibility sooner rather than later.

xxx

The tour was off to a great start, they even got a bus and everything, which was so cool because they got to sleep on it and Luke had never lived like this. They played shows for people who were fans of One Direction but still shouted their lyrics back to them.

One day, they were in between states (they were in freaking _America,_ oh my god) and so they were spending a day on the bus, driving through God knows where. Luke rolled out of his bunk that morning and walked into their 'lounge room' and fell onto the couch tiredly, paying no mind to the fact that Ashton was already laying on it. A muffled protest came from beneath him and Luke shushed the other boy, mumbling a quiet 'tired, Ash' and fell back to sleep.

When Luke woke up, his head was resting on Ashton's chest, the older boy's fingers running through his hair as the sound effects of Michael and Calum's video game could be heard faintly. Luke knew immediately that Ashton had told them to keep it down for Luke's sake. Luke hummed quietly and buried his face in Ashton's soft cotton shirt, inhaling deeply.

"Hey, Lukey," Ashton whispered and Luke could feel him leaning down slightly. "You have a good sleep?"

"mmm," Luke sighed. "so tired. Dunno why."

"You feeling alright?" Ashton sounded concerned.

"Yeah. Just tired. Don't wanna move."

"Look who's awake!" Michael yelled, knowing that it would get on Luke's nerves.

"Go suck a dick," Luke muttered in his general direction, burrowing into Ashton before Michael made a shitty comeback about how he already sucked Calum's that day. Maybe if he breathed in deep enough or squeezed his eyes shut tight enough, he would end up living under Ashton's skin and in his bones and he would never get cold and always be safe and never have to leave.

"Hey, princess. You gotta get up for a second. I have to pee," Ashton said, reluctantly shifting Luke off of him.

Luke whined and held onto Ashton tighter. "No."

"Excuse me?" Ashton asked, laughing in disbelief.

"You can't leave. Don't wanna move," Luke gripped Ashton's shirt firmly. "Don't go."

Luke didn't want Ashton to leave, why didn't he get that? Luke just wanted to stay here and cuddle forever but he couldn't do that if Ashton left. Calum glanced over warily, Luke hadn't had a Clingy Day in ages, since before he even met Ashton.

"Lukey," Calum called softly, waiting for Luke to look at him. "Why don't you come over here and cuddle with us for a minute while Ashton goes to the bathroom?"

Luke looked unsure but then Calum paused the game and patted the spot in between him and Michael so the blond haired boy slowly got up and moved to the empty spot where Michael kissed his cheek and Calum cuddled him between them. Ashton shot Calum a confused look which was answered with a mouthed 'we'll talk later'.

When Ashton came back from the bathroom, Luke made grabby hands for him and Ashton smiled, reaching down and pulling Luke up, laying him out on the couch so that Ashton was underneath him again.

And so Luke spent the day laying on the couch, cuddling with whoever would lay with him.

Later that night, when Luke had gone to sleep and Michael was eating a pizza they had gotten when they'd stopped a half an hour ago—despite the fact that it was eleven o'clock—and Ashton and Calum were sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Cal?"

"Hmm?" Calum didn't look up from his phone.

"What was up with Luke today? Is he alright?"

Calum sighed and locked his phone, stuffing it into his pocket before he answered. "He'll be fine tomorrow. He used to get like this a lot, real clingy and cuddly. We don't really mind, we love cuddling him, but... It's just. When he was younger, he wasn't allowed out of the palace unless he was going to school. That meant he couldn't hang out with any potential friends he might've made in school so he had no one to be around. His brothers had responsibilities, you know? He was a bit lonely."

"Well then why was he allowed to hang out with you guys?" Ashton's eyebrows knitted together.

"Me and Calum changed that little rule," Michael jumped in with a nostalgic grin on his face. "In Year Ten."

"How did you convince Liz?" Ashton grinned.

Calum laughed, "We had a project for music class. Luke told me a while ago how he begged and begged his mum to let us come over to work on the project. He'd already invited us, you see. He didn't tell us that he wasn't allowed to have people over."

Ashton giggled, "Of course he didn't."

"Yeah, we kind of hated each other?" Michael scratched the back of his neck. "Well, I hated Luke, anyway."

"Wait, what? Why?" Ashton couldn't imagine anyone hating Luke with his soft blond hair and shy smile and beanies and sweater paws.

"I thought he was a spoiled prince. You know, assumptions and all. I couldn't have been more wrong," Michael laughed softly. "But anyways, that's why he invited us over without a second thought. Mine and Calum's houses weren't available to practice at so Luke just went for it, I guess. Didn't want us to think he didn't want us over because we were just 'his subjects'."

"He would never think that," Ashton agreed. "He doesn't think of other people like that. He thinks _he's_ the one people wouldn't want to be around. Can't imagine why, honestly. Luke's amazing."

"Yeah," Michael grinned, "And, he's got like, fantastic legs." Which, what does that have to do with anything? "I remember in Year Seven when he was all short and scrawny with flat, messy hair and a fringe. Now look at him!"

Ashton fought the urge to actually go and look at Luke just because.

xxx

So, Luke had his clingy days once in a while (they usually happened when he was separated from the boys for a while, which was rare) but they didn't mind, especially not Ashton who had grown so fond of Luke, he didn't _want_ to be separated from him.

oOo

When Ashton and Luke finally _did_ get their shit together, it was in a slightly unexpected way. Yeah, sure, Calum and Michael had been waiting for it to happen forever, but when it did, they were torn between relief and shock.

It was actually indirectly caused by a keek. Ashton had been making a keek to update the fans on what they'd been doing lately (what else is new?). They had just finished a concert and were at the hotel after. Luke was laying in the bed next to Ashton's, messing around on his phone and listening to Ashton fondly.

"Come back to bed, Ashton," Luke mumbled, following a few fans on Twitter while he waited for Ashton to finish the keek.

"I'm going to go back to bed now, with uh- I mean, next to Luke," Ashton laughed when it finished recording and posted the keek, setting his phone down on the table between his bed and Luke's, noticing the pout on the younger boy's face.

"What's wrong?" Ashton smushed the side of his face into his pillow watching Luke stare at him, his gaze beseeching.

"Why don't you want to go to bed with me, Ash?" Luke stuck out his lower lip dramatically, his lip piercing making him look like some kind of punk rock toddler.

"What are you talking about?" Ashton raised an eyebrow confusedly.

"You don't wanna cuddle with me, Ash. You just said you're not gonna go to bed with me."

Ashton rolled his eyes and heaved himself off of his bed, jumping on top of Luke who let out a surprised grunt. "Always wanna cuddle you, Lukey." He buried his face in Luke's neck and they laid there in silence, breathing in sync. The light was still on and Ashton really should've thought about that before he got all comfortable on top of Luke.

"Love you, Ash. So much," Luke murmured sleepily. "Wish you knew how much."

"Hmm?" Ashton hummed from his place on top of the blonde. "Love you, too, princess."

"No, like." Luke sounded frustrated now and half-asleep and Ashton withdrew from Luke's neck to look at him. "I love you, Ashton. Like really. A lot."

"Yeah?" Ashton breathed, gazing into Luke's eyes. "How much is a lot?"

"Like more than I love music. More'n I love anything else in the world, even Mikey and Cal. Well, not really, but just differently, you know? Don't wanna kiss Mikey and Cal _all the time_ like I wanna kiss you."

"Really? You wanna kiss me?"

Okay so he wasn't being rejected but, like, Luke had thought he'd gotten his point across but apparently, Ashton is completely oblivious and _even though he fucking spelled it out for him,_ he still doesn't get it.

" _Yes_ , goddammit," Luke groaned and tilted his head up to kiss Ashton firmly on the mouth. Their lips just stayed awkwardly pressed together for a moment and Luke was about to pull back because _shit_ he probably read this all wrong and Ashton was probably in shock like _why the fuck is Luke kissing me_. But then, Ashton sighed a little and moved his slightly parted lips against Luke's and though Luke had initiated the kiss, he was a little lost because even if he had _hoped_ that Ashton would kiss back, he never actually thought about what would happen if he did. So he just kept kissing him.

"Fuck, Luke, wanted to do this for so long," Ashton breathed against Luke's mouth, his tongue darting out to play with Luke's lip ring.

Luke groaned, "Why the fuck didn't I do this before, then?"

Ashton laughed and Luke used his distraction to his advantage so he could flip them over and straddle Ashton's waist. And _fuck_ he hadn't jerked off in, like, a week and he was a hormonal little shit so he ground his hips down onto Ashton's like there was nothing else that mattered but the sweet friction of their clothed dicks rubbing against each other. And, really, nothing else _did_ matter to him at the moment but Ashton moaning his name and gripping his hips forcefully.

They had withdrawn from their kiss and, like, when did _that_ happen because Luke obviously needs to pay more attention. He licked the taste of Ashton on his lips and groaned, dropping his head down slightly, keeping up the rhythm of his hips.

"God, princess, look so pretty like this," Ashton exhaled deeply, guiding Luke's movements with the hands on his hips. And, yeah, Luke was used to Ashton calling him princess but this was in completely different context and it made Luke feel pleasant and flushed all over.

"Doing so good, princess," Ashton took Luke's bottom lip between his teeth, tugging on it slightly. Luke preened under the praise and attention Ashton was giving him, moving faster and faster, chasing his release that he suddenly felt so close to. Ashton leaned in more and sunk his teeth into Luke's neck, sucking on it harshly as Luke let out a loud moan, tilting his head so Ashton had better access.

He could feel his boxers getting wet from precome and wow this was going to be totally embarrassing because he was going to come in his pants like some fifteen year old. But he took comfort in knowing that Ashton wasn't too far behind him, his breaths coming in short little gasping pants now, his eyes squeezed shut. And maybe it was just looking at Ashton like this, something he never thought he'd get to see, that pushed him over the edge but the next thing he knew, he was, too, squeezing his eyes shut at the onslaught of pleasure rocking through his body like electrical shocks. He heard Ashton let out a high pitched whine and Luke's boxers weren't wet from just his come.

xxx

And maybe the next day they came down to breakfast with stupid smiles on their faces and a hickey that Luke was sure their makeup stylist was going to be pissed about. And Calum and Michael definitely made fun of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i overuse italics and parentheses and this is unedited im so sorry. also, there are a lot of plot holes where luke's appearance doesn't match his age but whatever


	2. you told me this is right where it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the second chapter/malum side of things people were asking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this is so late and short :(  
> chapter title is from "is there somewhere?" by halsey

Michael thinks that maybe he's been in love with Calum since they were six years old.

When Michael moved in to Calum's neighborhood, he was turning six in three months. He hoped that there would be kids his age that he could play with, unlike his last neighborhood. The moving van drove away and Michael watched it go until it turned the corner and he was no longer able to see it. He looked around his new neighborhood, studying all the houses. They all looked the same in structure, only varying in color and decor.

He glanced at the house across the street and spotted a tiny boy with dark hair and wide eyes watching from the window. Michael lifted his hand and waved, watching the other boy hesitantly do the same.

xx

Over the next two months, Karen Clifford became friends with the woman across the street and Michael learned that the woman's son's name was Calum and that he went to the same school Michael had transferred to. 

On Michael's first day of school, he woke up a nervous wreck. He was worried about making friends. The other children in his class had known each other since at least the first day of school. No one would want to be friends with the new kid.

And that was when he met Calum.

The boy was sitting off to the side, by himself, looking quite lonely. The teacher told Michael to pick any seat he would like and he marched straight over to the small dark haired boy and sat down. The teacher smiled softly as the new boy chose to sit next to Calum instead of the group of rowdy boys across the room.

"Hi, I'm Michael," Michael said quietly as the teacher began handing out a worksheet that they were supposed to color  _neatly._  

"Hello," Calum mumbled. "I'm Calum."

"Here you go, boys," the teacher smiled as she handed them two worksheets. 

So they sat there in silence for the rest of the class, coloring their respective pictures as best as they could and listening to the teacher telling off the boys across the room for throwing crayons at each other. 

xxx

Michael knew that their teacher was regretting the time when she thought that the two little boys sitting next to eact other quietly would ever stay quiet for more than two days. 

Once they had a steady conversation going (about ninja turtles but a conversation, no less), they  _never stopped talking._

To this day, Michael realized that they never did stop talking. From two days after they first met when they were five to when they were touring the world at eighteen, they  were inseparable and they liked it that way. You didn't find Michael without Calum and you couldn't find Calum without Michael. It was one of the natural laws from that day foward. 

xxx

Michael remembers the first time he saw Luke. How everyone gaped at him like he was a fucking god. How everyone wanted to be best friends with him. Michael scoffed to himself. There was no way someone could have _that_ many best friends. It was like a natural law or something. Best friends weren't something to be taken lightly. They were a big deal to Michael. He remembers worrying that Calum wouldn't understand that and would want to ditch Michael for Luke. He worried that Calum wouldn't want to be _his_ best friend anymore, that Luke would steal Calum from him (why wouldn't he want to do that? Calum was amazing). He glared at Luke, as if to say 'go ahead, try it'.

He remembers hating Luke from that day on. And whenever Calum asked Michael why he didn't like Luke, Michael would get defensive and think that Calum secretly wanted to be friends with Luke instead. He got over that pretty quickly after they had partnered up with Luke for that music project in year ten. He became more secure in his friendship with Calum. Or whatever they were calling it now. Was it a friendship or relationship? Michael knew that normal friends didn't kiss all the time (or give each other handjobs in the back of the history class. Luke once realized what they were doing and claimed he was scarred for life. He was cuddling with Michael the next day though so the older boy wasn't too worried about it). Then again, he and Calum didn't have a normal friendship (neither did he, Calum, and Luke for that matter but to a lesser degree. They all knew that Calum and Michael were exclusive, even if Luke did get kisses from both of them sometimes. They were just friendly, okay?)

And they loved Luke, of course they did, but he and Calum could exchange these secret looks and soft smiles in the middle of their conversations no matter what they were talking about. It was kind of like facetimeing someone while texting them at the same time. The two conversations were completely different but somehow it worked and they never overlapped.

xx

When Luke first walked in on Calum and Michael making out, surprise was the last emotion he was feeling.

First, it was disgust considering they were on his bed at the time. The blonde boy had gone downstairs to get some snacks and he came back up to find Michael and Calum nearly dry humping each other on his poor innocent bed.

Next, it was exasperation. "Seriously, guys, you were supposed to be working on that new harmony!"

Then, it was annoyance because _they still weren't stopping_.

"If you guys don't stop, I'm throwing you both in the dungeon. Separate cells."

Michael finally pulled away with a smirk. "Do you even have a dungeon?"

"I can make an arrangement," Luke narrowed his eyes at them. They all stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter.

Finally, it was fondness. He couldn't help himself. Michael managed to actually look sheepish for the first time in his life and Calum was pouting at him, his hair fluffy and sticking up all over the place. Luke dropped the snacks on his bedside table and jumped onto the king sized bed with them, burrowing himself in between his two best friends. And though they groaned in faked annoyance, they still embraced him tightly.

Calum spoke up quietly, and a bit timidly. "You're not mad?" That was when Luke was surprised. "'Course not. You're my best friends. I love you guys," Luke pressed his face into Michael's chest, waiting for him to tell Luke to stop being a girl. It didn't happen. Michael just tightened his arms around Luke and the younger boy could see his two best friend's hands intertwined in between them.

xx

When Michael first met Ashton, he was a bit more mature than when he met Luke. He wasn't afraid that Ashton would try to steal Calum away from him or something crazy like that. He was just excited to welcome this sunshine boy into their band. Plus, he made Luke really happy which was one of the only things Michael cared about.

As it turned out, Ashton was a fantastic drummer and an even better friend. He fit into their group seamlessly and knew just how to sweet talk Luke's mother into letting them take Luke out places.

And when they went out on tour, they grew even closer, sharing every moment with each other and loving every second of it. He got to share hotel rooms (and beds) with Calum, his whatever. Michael had taken to calling Calum his 'whatever' because he was more than a boyfriend to him, he was literally everything. And because calling Calum his 'everything' was disgustingly cheesy, he had no choice but to fashion a new nickname for him.

So Michael did not take best friends lightly but he soon realized that he could have more than one. In fact, he ended up with three (but Calum was still and always would be his first best friend). 

**Author's Note:**

> i overuse italics and parentheses and this is unedited im so sorry. also, there are a lot of plot holes where luke's appearance doesn't match his age but whatever


End file.
